Dans l'ombre de l'Inquisitrice
by Lancy Orca
Summary: Violine Trevelyan n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres, mais elle est surtout la soeur de la Messagère d'Andrasté: Eurydice Trevelyan. Elle a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de cette soeur adulée par tous. Malgré la façade polie d'Eurydice, Violine sait qu'elle est fragile et malgré le total désamour, elle est bien décidée à l'aider, même si cela doit précipité la révélation de son secret.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Tu te marieras, ma fille, ou ce sera la Chanterie.**

Le bureau était surchargé de dorures et rappelait sans mal les pompeux atours des Orlésiens. Pourtant, le Bann Frances Trevelyan était tout ce qu'il y a de plus marchéen, ne savourant que peu le luxe outrageux dans lequel pouvaient se vautrer ces autres. Cependant, il avait dû se plier aux exigences de sa très orlésienne épouse pour ne pas que celle-ci, disait-il, lui fasse misère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le bann était un homme très satisfait de son existence, il se contentait de régenter sa famille et de s'occuper des affaires que Tante Lucille – douairière et matriarche de la famille Trevelyan – lui confiait. Il semblait même qu'elle le privilégiait à ce propos, le préférant même à son propre fils. Ce serait mentir de dire que Frances Trevelyan n'en retirait pas sa part de fierté. Marié depuis de nombreuses années à Cordélia de Lyses, fille d'une influente famille orlésienne, il avait ainsi contracté un mariage de convenance. L'amour était absent de leur relation, il considérait d'ailleurs son épouse comme la plus atroce des mégères. Toutefois, ils conservaient tous deux le respect de l'autre, teinté d'une pointe piquante de colère intestine. Il devint ainsi père de nombreux enfants qui chacun le rendait fier – ou presque.

Son fils aîné, Priam, avait développé les qualités requises pour devenir à son tour le chef de famille et de surcroît un excellent commerçant. La première de ses filles, Cassiopée, avait déjà contracté un mariage avantageux avec l'héritier d'une autre famille influente des Marches libres. De même, on attendait avec impatience la naissance future du deuxième petit-enfant. Venait ensuite le deuxième fils, Achilles, parti rejoindre l'ordre des Templiers où il gravissait lentement les échelons de la hiérarchie. Il faisait le bonheur et l'honneur de la famille, celle-ci étant très proche de l'Ordre et de la Chantrie. Ce dernier avait été suivi d'un autre fils, Nicholas, mais lorsqu'on lui posait la question, Frances préférait ne pas avoir à en parler. Débauché, ivrogne et magouilleur, Nicholas était l'affront de la famille. Sa tante le temporisait souvent en disant que dans toute famille, il se devait d'y avoir une honte et que finalement, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il s'agisse du fils cadet plutôt que de l'une des filles. Et des filles, le bann en avait encore deux à la suite ; bien que par moment, Frances se demandât si sa deuxième fille n'eût pas été homme. Eurydice arborait des cheveux coupés courts, blonds comme le blé, et une paire d'yeux couleur pervenche. Elle affirmait un caractère plus que bien trempé, préférant la rudesse des jeux de chevalier que l'art de la dînette.

Le bann pensait que sa lignée s'arrêterait là. Son épouse lui faisait souvent le reproche d'être trop demandeur. Elle détestait être enceinte et elle haïssait ce que son corps devenait à force de toutes ses grossesses. Pourtant, un peu moins d'une année après la petite dernière, une autre petite fille vint au monde : Violine. Un joli poupon qui possédait une touffe de cheveux noirs et des yeux qui rappelaient l'éclat d'une améthyste. Leur couleur étrange fut à l'origine de son prénom. Elle différait grandement du reste des enfants par ses atours physiques avantageux et sa mère la détestait. Elle accusait cette enfant non désirée d'avoir ruiné à jamais son corps. La petite fille grandit dans l'ombre de sa sœur Eurydice, adulée par sa mère. Proches par leur court écart de naissance, elles différaient en tout point. D'un caractère plus calme, tournée vers l'apprentissage, Violine cultivait l'art d'aider son prochain que ce soit par une oreille attentivement tendue ou par la préparation de baume et d'onguent. Néanmoins, elle n'avait rien à envier au reste de la fratrie concernant son caractère plus que bien trempé. Frances tentait vainement de s'en cacher, mais de sa prolifique progéniture, la petite dernière était celle qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir toute son affection.

En ce matin, le bann se trouvait pourtant dans une grande contrariété et cela concernait son enfant préféré. Violine fêterait bientôt ses vingt ans et la situation devenait compliquée à gérer. Son épouse réclamait de plus en plus que le père s'occupe de trouver un parti convenable à celle-ci. Frances ne savait pas réellement dire ce qui l'énervait le plus : le désamour de son épouse pour sa cadette ou l'encensement outrageux qu'elle faisait d'Eurydice. Oui, il préférait Violine, mais il avait au moins l'intelligence de ne pas l'afficher aussi ouvertement que Cordélia. Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte raisonna contre le marbre des murs et la porte s'ouvrit discrètement avant de se refermer. Le bann ne releva pas les yeux, il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, et, secrètement, il espérait que de ne pas regarder sa fille pourrait faire en sorte que sa triste besogne s'échappe par la fenêtre.

— **Vous m'avez fait demander, Père ?** s'enquit la jeune femme de sa voix légère et fluette.

Ah, que cette voix pouvait lui faire penser au doux chant du rossignol un matin de printemps ! Il détestait l'idée que ce joyau quitte la maison familiale un jour ! Il voulait la garder avec lui jusqu'à ce que son hiver vienne et qu'il n'y puisse vraiment plus rien changer ! Le bann releva les yeux sur la plus précieuse de ses enfants et esquissa un pauvre sourire sans entrain. Il avait juré de la protéger quoi qui lui en coûte et ce malgré sa nature particulière ; il avait fait serment que jamais personne ne l'arracherait à lui et c'est pourtant ce qui allait arriver irrévocablement.

— **Oui, ma chère enfant, prend place… Il vaut mieux, je le crains.**

Dans un bruissement de tissu, la jeune femme prit place sur le siège couvert de brocard pourpre et croisa les jambes en chassant ses longs cheveux de jais derrière son épaule. Le père de famille soupira avant de se masser les tempes. Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas y échapper ? Le silence s'installa, bien trop lourd à son goût. D'ordinaire, Il n'y avait jamais de silence entre le père et sa fille, seulement des discussions érudites, des rires et des confidences. Frances aimait à se dire qu'il connaissait sa fille aussi parfaitement que le Cantique de la Lumière et qu'il aurait toujours cette place particulière, ce privilège auprès de sa fille. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier que dès que le couperet tomberait, c'en serait fini. Alors autant ne pas allonger le supplice, autant couper ce cordon tout de suite et qu'il tombe de la potence en se tordant le cœur à la place du cou !

— **Ta mère et ta grand-tante ont décidé qu'il était désormais plus que bien séant que nous songions ensemble à ton avenir, Violine. À ton âge, il est vrai, Cassiopée était déjà mariée ou prête de l'être. J'ai eu beau plaider ta cause, faire référence à bien des propositions que nous avions étudiés ensemble, mais elles ont décidé de poser un ultimatum.**

Il releva son regard bleu acier sur la prunelle de ses yeux qui s'était raidie sur son siège.

— **Tu épouseras Gédéon, héritier de la maison Morague, ou alors tu devras entrer à la Chantrie pour laver l'affront du refus de ce parti.**

La lame venait de s'abattre sur son cœur. Il attendait désormais que la colère furieuse de sa cadette s'abatte sur lui, pauvre messager. Il ne pouvait aller contre les décisions de Tante Lucille, c'était elle qui régissait le clan Trevelyan après tout ! Mais il aurait tant souhaité ! Ô Créateur, oui ! Il l'aurait souhaité !

Violine ne broncha pas, elle ne remua pas le moindre petit doigt et se contenta de battre des cils de façon régulière. Ses pensées s'étaient d'abord accrochées à se rappeler qui était le fameux Gédéon. Lorsqu'elle remit le doigt dessus, son humeur s'assombrit et son poing refermé sur le bord de sa tunique se serra davantage. Ce jeune peigne-cul imbu de lui-même, sans aucune politesse, ni bonnes manières ? Cette chose gluante qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui coller au train toute la soirée lors du bal de l'anniversaire de sa grande tante ? C'était à ça qu'on la destinait ? Plutôt mourir ! D'un geste à la lenteur calculée, Violine se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa son père d'un air déçu mais résolu.

— **Alors, je choisis la Chantrie. Je crois savoir que Tante Lucille envoie Eurydice assister au Conclave de la Divine Justinia au Saint Temple Cinéraire. Je partirai avec elle. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour trouver une prêtresse d'accord de m'accorder le statut de novice, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle tendit la main vers son père d'un geste sec et direct.

– **Je suis sûre que notre respectable tante a prévu une lettre de recommandation pour moi dans l'éventualité où je refuserai ce mariage.**

Le bann soupira longuement et tira un parchemin roulé et scellé par un ruban azur sur lequel trônait le sceau argenté de la famille Trevelyan. Dans un mouvement empli de regret, il déposa le pli dans la main qui lui était tendue mais ne le relâcha pas ; pas même lorsque les doigts fins se furent refermés dessus.

— **Violine… Ne fais pas ça**.

La jeune femme tira sèchement le parchemin vers elle et l'enserra de ses deux mains comme s'il eût s'agit d'un contenant en cristal.

— **C'est dangereux pour toi, tu le sais très bien… Je ne peux pas te regarder partir, sans rien dire, pas alors que ta vie peut s'écourter promptement.**

Les longs cheveux noirs retombaient désormais de part et d'autre du visage de sa cadette, ses yeux violets s'étaient emplis d'une profonde détresse et de regret. Mais son choix était fait, il le savait. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, désormais, son adorée s'en irait dès le lendemain pour Darse avec sa sœur et il la perdrait. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il ne s'écoulerait que peu de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate et que le déshonneur de sa faiblesse ne retentisse sur la maison Trevelyan.

— **Quoi que je fasse… Ce jour finira par arriver, Père. Il m'est donné de choisir qui sera mon bourreau et j'ai un mince espoir que la Chantrie se montre un rien plus clémente dans le sort qui me sera réservé que ce Gédéon… Et puis, je pourrai au moins aider des personnes en entrant au service du Créateur. En devenant Dame Morague, je me condamne à vivre dans une cage dorée, à ne servir à rien d'autre qu'à un ventre pour cet absurde personnage. Est-ce là ce que vous souhaitez pour moi ?**

Certes, non, il ne le souhaitait pas ! Il avait honni dans chacun de ses rêves l'inconnu personnage, sans visage, qui réussirait à lui prendre son enfant en l'appelant respectueusement « _Monsieur_ ». Frances était sans doute égoïste, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Violine, et c'est ce qui allait la perdre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à consentir à la laisser partir dès qu'il avait su ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son bonheur passe en premier avant la sécurité de sa fille adorée ? En cet instant, il se maudit, puis maudit le Créateur d'avoir fait le choix de cette vie pour son enfant.

— **Non… Il aurait même été question d'un homme que tu aurais aimé d'amour que je n'aurais pas vu cette vie pour toi… Je t'ai sans doute trop longtemps considérée comme ma propriété au détriment de ta liberté et de ta sécurité. Maintenant, il me faut accepter que tu partes, que tu coures à ta perte et ce par ma propre faiblesse.**

Violine avait toujours été l'électron libre de sa progéniture, s'affirmant avec tact, mais non moins de fermeté. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire désormais ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que des deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle, elle venait de choisir celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Si son passage sur cette terre devait être bref, alors autant qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Le froufrou des vêtements se fit entendre et une petite main se posa sur la large épaule de son père. En ressentant une légère pression, il soupira longuement.

— **Que le Créateur vous garde, Père. Je trouverai le temps de vous écrire, je vous le promets.**

Il acquiesça avant de poser sa large main sur celle de sa fille dans un mouvement las et triste.

— **Malgré tout, sachez que cela n'entache en rien mon amour pour vous. Vous n'avez pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, il est vrai, mais vous avez fait de votre mieux ; et pour cela, je vous admirerai toujours.**

L'étreinte palmaire ne dura que quelques secondes avant que ne disparaisse la demoiselle à grandes enjambées déterminées. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Frances se leva de son majestueux fauteuil de brocard pourpre à haut dossier et se dirigea vers la statue de marbre de la Prophétesse Andrasté. Il tomba à genou devant elle, se serrant les mains l'une contre l'autre et les portant vers la statue dans un geste de supplication absolue.

— **Notre Dame, illustre épouse du Créateur, je vous implore… Protégez mon enfant, car je n'ai pu le faire… Protégez mon enfant, elle ne mérite pas de subir la cruauté des Hommes…**

Le balcon donnait sur un verdoyant jardin qui prenait racine au centre de la bâtisse. Entretenu avec méthode et savoir-faire, les haies et les arbres étaient taillés dans le plus pur style orlésien, comme l'avait souhaité Dame Cordélia. Accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, Violine regardait, avec une légère once de regret, cet endroit qui avait souvent accueilli sa nécessité de solitude ou ses recherches d'herbes rares. Enfant, il avait également abrité ses jeux, avec notamment son plus jeune frère Nicholas, et évidemment sa sœur Eurydice. Jeune demoiselle, il avait connu les premiers élans de séduction et d'amourette adolescente de son cœur encore trop émotif. De tout le domaine de sa famille, c'était ce jardin qu'elle regretterait le plus. Son regard se posa longuement sur les allées dessinées entre les arbres alors que retentissait le tapage que faisait la domestique. Celle-ci rangeait les affaires de sa jeune maîtresse dans des coffres qui finiraient soit aux caves soit au grenier. Violine n'emporterait qu'une simple malle de vêtements pour la durée du voyage et quelques objets de valeurs qui serviraient de dote pour son entrée à la Chantrie.

Sa mère avait frôlé la crise d'apoplexie en apprenant qu'elle avait envoyé valser la proposition de mariage d'un revers de main sans prendre réellement le temps de l'étudier. Sa grand-tante Lucille n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée de secouer la tête d'un geste de désapprobation, tout en portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Cela ne la surprenait guère ! Dans quelques heures, elle partirait avec sa sœur et ce voyage risquait d'être très éprouvant pour ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve. Depuis l'annonce au souper, il y a deux soirs de cela, Violine n'avait pu qu'essuyer les regards accusateurs du reste de sa fratrie, à l'exception de Nicholas et d'Achilles. Le premier, parce qu'il jugeait inacceptable de vendre sa sœur comme une poulinière à une famille aussi imbue d'elle-même, mais aussi parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il assume son rôle de honte familiale. Le second, car il se trouvait à des lieues de là et qu'il n'était plus au courant de rien concernant sa famille depuis qu'il était devenu templier. Ah ! si seulement Eurydice avait pu entrer dans l'Ordre elle aussi ! « _Nous avons toujours su que nous ne tirerions jamais rien de bon de toi_ », avait craché sa mère en quittant la table accompagnée de sa fille adorée. Cette dernière lui avait coulé un regard empli de colère. Depuis, la cadette avait fait exprès d'éviter son aînée autant que faire se peut, mais cela ne durerait pas.

Violine soupira longuement avant de se détourner à regret de sa contemplation du paysage. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour y retrouver l'elfe qui s'occupait de tout emballer. La jeune domestique vidait sa garde-robe avec grand soin, repliant les longues robes d'apparat que la jeune femme détestait porter. Trop lourdes, trop encombrantes et trop difficiles à enfiler ! Néanmoins, elles étaient nécessaires lorsqu'un membre de la famille décidait d'organiser une fête ou pour assister à des mariages. Violine observa la domestique de dos, toujours fascinée par les capacités de ce peuple à l'allure pourtant si frêle, presque fragile, et pourtant, ils s'esquintaient tous à la tâche avec méthode et application. L'elfe tira une robe simple de l'armoire et se dirigea vers la malle qui prendrait la route de Darse, mais la noble l'arrêta.

— **Garde-la. J'ai bien assez de vêtements pour partir, dans cette malle, et elle ne me serait pas pratique pour monter à cheval. De plus, je sais que tu l'adores. Mieux vaut que je te la donne, car au mieux elle finira dans une cave de la Chantrie ou au pire elle sera brûlée, voire déchirée pour un autre usage. Prends cela comme un cadeau d'adieu.**

La jeune elfe serra la robe contre elle et baissa humblement la tête en observant ses pieds à moitié dénudé avant de murmurer quelques remerciements. Elle replia la robe avec méthode avant de la mettre de côté et de continuer son ouvrage.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, assise sur son lit, relisait un livre qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, tout en observant parfois, à la dérobée, l'avancée du travail de la domestique. Lorsque la dernière malle et le dernier coffre furent fermés, l'elfe s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter les lieux ; alors seulement Violine observa cette chambre qu'elle avait occupée toute sa vie, à présent vide de toute décoration, de tout livre et de toute vie. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une pièce parmi tant d'autres, où ne demeurait plus comme souvenirs de son passage que le lit encore drapé, une statuette sculptée d'un cheval cabré, quelques livres triés et elle-même. Elle serra les doigts autour de son livre encore ouvert et ferma les yeux pour réprimer quelques larmes qui vinrent lui piquer aux yeux. À regret, elle quitta le nid qu'elle s'était créé sur son lit, ce dernier écrin protecteur, pour aller ramasser ses effets qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa malle de voyage.

Alors qu'elle refermait sa malle elle-même, la porte s'ouvrit et le bruit de lourdes bottes se fit entendre sur le parquet. Elle connaissait cette démarche, cette aisance et cette lourdeur dans la cadence de ses pas. Cette présence lui pesait déjà ; aussi lourdement que le reste du voyage qu'elle effectuerait en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle plaça directement son attention sur la jeune femme, qui venait de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le baldaquin du lit. Son regard rencontra celui de sa sœur dans un défi silencieux pour savoir laquelle des deux ouvrirait la bouche la première. La cadette détailla son aînée pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Ses cheveux dorés, flavescents, étaient coupés courts, rasés sur le côté, et alourdissaient cette impression d'agressivité latente. Une cicatrice lui barrait la joue, reliquat d'une querelle dans une taverne. Eurydice avait beau être de taille honorable pour une femme, son imposante musculature jurait profondément avec la délicatesse des traits de son visage, ceux-ci pourtant fermés et durs. Cette femme était impressionnante, charismatique même, et assumait sa part masculine qui n'avait jamais souffert des attentes de sa mère. Violine en avait souvent peur. Cette préférence, elle ne l'avait jamais comprise. Dame Cordélia était une femme raffinée, d'une féminité absolue, qui adorait plaire, séduire, et considérait cela comme un jeu. Eurydice était tout l'inverse de sa mère et pourtant, elle lui passait le moindre caprice. Jamais il ne fut fait mention d'une quelconque possibilité de mariage pour elle. Elle pouvait éviter les bals familiaux et les invitations de la grand-tante Lucille sans que jamais elle ne reçoive de réprimande. La guerrière de la famille jouissait presque d'un passe-droit qu'aucun autre enfant n'avait reçu. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ils avaient taxé Nicholas de honte familiale pour moins que cela.

— **« Sœur Violine »… Si au moins tu avais eu la prétention de viser le trône du Soleil un jour, cela serait moins risible. Mais tu n'as aucune prétention d'un jour devenir Divine, n'est-ce pas, ma sœur ?**

La voix grave et tranchante d'Eurydice la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Violine se demanda combien de temps celle-ci conserverait son calme, elle qui était connue pour son caractère enflammé et son art de mordre plus que d'aboyer.

— **Je veux simplement aider les gens** , contrecarra Violine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger elle-même de l'attaque imminente de la plus âgée.

Eurydice se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de quitter son poste d'observation. Elle reprit sa marche telle un fauve à l'affût en guettant un faux pas de sa proie. Violine braqua son regard sur elle et suivit le moindre de ses mouvements.

— **Mais aider ta famille... cela te dépasse, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué de dire « oui » ! Jouer la comédie, rien qu'un peu. Tu aurais pu avoir une place confortable et pourquoi pas tirer les ficelles de la famille Morague. Tout ce qu'il te suffisait de faire, c'était dire « oui » et écarter tes jolies cuisses. Qui sait, ton futur époux aurait même pu te combler ! Il me semble avoir entendu pas mal d'éloges sur lui à ce propos. Ensuite, tu aurais pondu un héritier... Certes, c'est la partie la plus désagréable de l'arrangement, mais ce n'est pas si cher payé. Notre mère en a bien eu six et sans se plaindre. Mais non ! la grande Violine, celle qui doit toujours faire à l'inverse des autres, préfère aller s'enfermer dans une Chantrie avec d'autres femmes ! Dis-moi, chère sœur, est-ce réellement un geste altruiste ? ou bien est-ce que par hasard tu préférerais les caresses intimes des femmes ?**

Violine se retourna prestement vers sa sœur, désormais derrière elle, la main levée pour l'abattre avec colère sur le visage d'Eurydice, mais celle-ci l'arrêta. Son poignet se retrouva douloureusement enserré par la poigne de fer de la guerrière qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus et froids.

— **Mais c'est que tu serais presque violente, dis-moi. Aurais-je visé juste ? Touché une corde sensible, Violine ? Car si ce n'est que cela, il te suffisait de prendre une amante lorsqu'il aurait eu le dos tourné ! Maintenant, je comprends mieux ton intérêt prononcé pour cette domestique… Comment, déjà ? Ah ! oui, Lanyä… As-tu pensé à ce qui allait arriver après ton départ ? Après tout, Père n'aura plus besoin d'elle quand tu ne seras plus là...**

L'étau se desserra enfin et Violine recula d'un pas pour tenter de mettre une vaine distance de sécurité entre sa sœur et elle. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à se détester autant ? Pour la cadette, cela semblait s'être produit du jour au lendemain. Elles avaient toujours été différentes, il est vrai. Toutefois, lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elles s'adoraient et jouaient ensemble à toute heure du jour et même parfois la nuit. Elle se souvenait encore lui avoir confié ses plus grandes peurs et ses plus grandes joies au début de l'adolescence, et puis tout avait basculé. Aux yeux de leur mère, Violine avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son aînée, jamais assez bien pour elle, mais la plus jeune n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Depuis des années maintenant, elle cherchait en vain l'explication de ce retournement de situation, ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se mettre sa sœur à dos et pour que celle-ci lui voue cette colère et cette haine sans limite.

— **Je fais ce qui me semble juste, comme toi. Je ne sers peut-être pas ma famille comme tu souhaiterais que je le fasse, Eurydice, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu le fasses non plus ! Nous sommes trois filles. L'une de nous allait bien finir par être envoyée à la Chantrie un jour ! C'est une tradition familiale. Si je me marie, celle qui finira par servir le Créateur, c'est toi. Pardonne-moi, mais cette idée me semble bien plus risible et ridicule que ma décision !**

Eurydice fronça les sourcils et un rictus mauvais se dessina au coin de sa bouche, déformation de colère et de désaccord. Violine ne résista pas à la pensée d'un parallèle entre l'attitude de sa sœur et celle d'un chien prêt à mordre, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Leur mère ne pourrait pas éternellement protéger sa fille préférée des décisions de Tante Lucille. L'un d'eux avait déjà été envoyé aux templiers, il restait donc quelqu'un à envoyer à la Chantrie. Ce ne serait certainement pas Nicholas qui irait ! Il ne restait en définitive qu'elle-même et sa sœur ; cette sœur que les templiers n'avaient pas voulue dans leurs rangs, car elle était, selon eux, bien trop hargneuse et indisciplinée ; cette sœur qu'on ne décidait pas à marier sans doute pour les mêmes raisons.

— **Alors quoi ? Je devrais te remercier de me laisser la tâche d'être la prochaine à marier ? Tu es pathétique, Violine. Tu l'as toujours été à prêcher le bonheur des autres ! Trop occupée à te tracasser des petites gens mais pas de ta famille ! Je perds mon temps avec toi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas un fardeau sur la route ou je t'abandonne à la première Chantrie !**

Sur ces mots, Eurydice fit demi-tour et passa la porte dans l'autre sens en la claquant avec une force prodigieuse qui fit trembler les meubles. Violine serra davantage les poings. Elle sentait le picotement familier de l'électricité qui surgissait parfois à ses mains lorsqu'elle était trop énervée. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, soufflant avec la même amplitude pour se calmer et éviter de relâcher sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle ne devait pas donner satisfaction à sa sœur ; elle ne devait pas perdre sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Pas si près du but. Enfin, elle rouvrit ses yeux et fixa la porte d'un air déterminé.

— **Et c'est moi qui ne me tracasse pas de ma famille…**

Relâchant la pression de ses poings, elle regagna le balcon pour admirer les lumières qui s'allumaient en silence, créant un écho au ciel étoilé sur la terre. Le calvaire de sa condition n'aurait jamais de fin, coincée dans une famille tournée vers les templiers et la Chantrie. Personne ne devait savoir, ou alors elle mourrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Que vienne la punition du Créateur sur son impie créature.

Le froid mordait les chairs, malgré les épaisses couches de vêtements des voyageurs. Les deux jeunes Trevelyan refermaient un peu plus sur elles le col de leurs manteaux d'une main, et tenaient les rênes de leurs chevaux dans l'autre. Le chemin avait été long et silencieux la plupart du temps. Les tensions entre les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas apaisées en chemin, et ce malgré que s'approchait inéluctablement la séparation finale. Il n'y aurait probablement pas de temps pour les pardons, les reproches restants et les regrets. Violine se voyait déjà être abandonnée devant les portes de la chanterie de Darse par sa sœur, sans même un mot ou peut-être un simple « adieu ». Devant elles se dessinaient à présent les remparts de rondins du village de Darse. Une simple protection sommaire pour dissuader les brigands alentour, de venir semer la terreur parmi les petits commerçants de ces lieux. Se dressait là en se détachant des maisons de bois, crevant la brume matinale de par sa haute stature de pierre, la chanterie. Elle apparaissait telle une gargouille endormie au milieu des montagnes enneigées. Sa nouvelle maison sous peu. Violine baissa les yeux, sa résolution ferme s'étiolait à mesure qu'approchait la fin de son périple et elle sembla s'effacer maintenant qu'elle voyait son lieu d'ermitage final. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter la proposition de sa grand-tante Lucille, devenir une noble épouse, avoir des enfants et finir sa vie dans la chaleureuse opulence des nobles. Mais tout cela était désormais trop tard, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du destin qu'elle avait choisi. Un destin qui, quel qu'il soit, ajoutait une mort prompte en hypothétique option. Cela ou l'enfermement… À ses côtés, elle entendit sa sœur grogner de mécontentement et soupirer dans le même temps. Violine ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le pommeau de sa selle qui bougeait en cadence avec les pas de sa monture.

« **Ton lieu d'ermitage est sensationnel… On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.** » grinça la guerrière à ses côtés, forçant l'allure de sa propre monture, d'un mouvement souple de son bassin.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à accentuer la mauvaise humeur de sa voisine de chevauchée, et malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa sœur en des termes encore plus mauvais. Elles mirent pied-à-terre dans le semblant d'écurie de Darse. Qu'Eurydice consente à l'escorter jusqu'à la porte même de la chanterie étonna Violine, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à la grande bâtisse sans un mot, sans regarder les gens qui les croisaient. Résignée à son sort, car celui-ci, elle l'avait choisi. Pourtant, dans le creux de son estomac, un poids poussait pour qu'elle recule. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de fuir. Toutefois, elle avançait. La porte rouge du lieu de culte local se présenta à elle, le temps des adieux était sans doute venu, mais la cadette ne savait comment s'y prendre. Alors, elle posa sa main sur l'un des anneaux de métal de la porte dans l'idée de l'ouvrir, de s'y engouffrer avant de la refermer. Ce geste serait symbolique, elle le savait. Elle fermait la porte à un autre avenir, autant qu'à son passé. Elle se jetterait volontairement dans la gueule d'un loup monstrueux, qu'elle fuyait depuis l'enfance. Une main forte et solide lui saisit alors l'avant-bras.

« **Ne fais pas ça !** » Violine stoppa son geste, suspendant sa main gantée de cuir dans le vide et elle se tourna vers Eurydice. Avait-elle bien entendu sa sœur la supplier à demi de ne pas entrer dans cette chanterie ? Le regard affolé que lui lançait la blonde finit d'enterrer la possibilité d'une hallucination auditive. Elle interrogea son aînée de ses yeux irréels, sans un mot. « **Pas encore… s'il te plait.** » continua la voix grave de sa sœur, qui relâchait progressivement la pression instaurée sur le bras de la future sœur chantriste. Où était donc passé les reproches qu'elles lui faisaient hier encore ? N'étaient-ils destinés qu'à couvrir la peur, qui rongeait la puissante guerrière, de la voir disparaître dans les abîmes d'une vie dédiée à la contemplation du Créateur ? Violine ne savait pas et elle ne le saurait probablement pas avant un moment.

« **Mesdames. J'ai bien peur que la plupart des membres de la chanterie ne soient en route pour le Saint Temple Cinéraire. Puis-je vous aider ?** » Les deux Trevelyan se retournèrent soudainement d'un même mouvement, comme si elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, une seule et même vie. Une chaleur nouvelle prit la plus jeune au creux du ventre, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un brin de leur complicité d'antan n'était pas encore morte.

L'intrus, qui venait d'interrompre sans le savoir les confidences d'Eurydice à sa sœur, était un homme de haute stature aux cheveux blonds et au charisme tout militaire. Il avait ce quelque chose que les deux femmes connaissaient pour l'avoir déjà vu. Ce port de tête différent, la façon de se tenir droit en toute circonstance et de parler d'un ton très carré. Il leur rappelait simplement Achilles, leur frère devenu Templier. Pourtant, même si tout en lui dégageait cette identité templière, il n'en portait pas l'armure. Au contraire, il arborait un plastron sans armes particulières sur un pantalon simple, le tout surmonter d'une sorte de manteau sans manches à col de fourrure imposant. Mais cet homme fût un jour Templier, elles l'auraient juré. Violine plus que sa sœur encore, car elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à les craindre pour ne pas savoir les reconnaître. Toutefois, en regardant son visage marqué d'une vilaine cicatrice au niveau de la lèvres supérieur, elle sut qu'elle ne devrait pas le craindre. C'était inexplicable, mais il semblait être homme à s'être détourné de sa voie initiale et s'être tourné vers un tout autre but, que celui de chasser les gens de son espèce.

« **Je cherche un abri sûr pour ma sœur.** » lança la voix tonitruante d'Eurydice, coupant cour à la tension qui se faisait maintenant sentir. Chacun toisait l'autre, jugeant sans doute s'il représentait une quelconque menace. « **Je me rends moi-même au Conclave pour y représenter ma famille, au nom de Dame Lucille Trevelyan. Je suis sa nièce, dame Eurydice Trevelyan et voici ma soeur, dame Violine.** » Comme le voulait la convenance, Violine adressa un semblant de révérence à l'homme venu les cueillir devant la chantrie, ses yeux fixés sur la neige qui les entourait. Elle ne s'immiscerait pas dans la discussion qui viendrait. Elle était la cadette et en tant que telle, sa sœur serait celle qui prendrait les décisions pour elle. Et quand bien même, elle aurait voulu faire entendre son avis, Eurydice l'aurait remise à sa place. Elle n'avait eu qu'à regarder sa sœur lorsqu'elle s'adressait à l'ancien Templier, pour savoir que son moment de faiblesse était derrière elle.

« **Ser Cullen Rutherford, pour vous servir.** » répondit l'importun en saluant, comme la convenance le demandait, les deux femmes qu'il avait devant lui. « **Je puis me charger de trouver un abri à votre sœur à votre place, dame Trevelyan. Il ne vous reste que peu de temps avant l'ouverture du conclave. Si toutefois, mademoiselle le veut bien ? Je sais qu'il est inopportun, de proposer à une jeune personne respectable de demeurer seul avec un homme, sans chaperon.** » Violine releva ses yeux du sol avec un air des plus surpris sur le visage. Il lui demandait réellement son avis sur la question ? Cette voix au chapitre était-elle réelle ou simplement un leurre dans l'espoir d'adoucir Eurydice ? Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur place, Violine accepta de desserrer les dents et de faire entre sa voix.

« **Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau, Ser. S'il n'y a pas de place pour moi à la Chanterie, je me contenterais parfaitement de suivre ma sœur et le reste de notre délégation.** » Plus que tout, Violine craignait qu'on ne la prenne ainsi pour une pauvre chose fragile, une princesse capricieuse, qui n'aurait pas toléré de se coucher dans le froid d'un bivouac de fortune. Au-delà de ça, sa sœur ayant volontairement omis de préciser pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, elle l'omettait sciemment elle-même. Elle aurait même souhaité accompagner sa sœur et la confronter. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Eurydice avait manifestement d'autres raisons de la retenir d'entrer dans les ordres. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, celle-ci n'était pas de cet avis.

« **C'est entendu, Ser. Je prends sur moi de vous laisser ma sœur. J'ose seulement espérer que vous saurez prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était la vôtre et d'assurer son chaperonnage. Vous serez aimable de me rappeler la peine que vous avez encourue, lorsque je redescendrais du conclave. Il serait injuste que vous ne soyez pas gratifiée pour votre serviabilité. Quant à toi, ma sœur, je pense avoir vu quelques âmes en perdition sur la route qui arriveront promptement. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper avant mon retour. Je ferai laisser ta malle aux écuries. Au plaisir.** » conclu sèchement la guerrière blonde. Elle se pencha vers sa sœur, passant un bras musclé sur l'épaule frêle de sa cadette. Là, elle posa sa joue basanée contre la peau blanche de Violine et lui murmura : « **Tu n'entre pas dans cette chanterie sans moi, tu as compris ? Prends soin de toi en attendant.** » Elle rompit cette courte étreinte, croisant le regard surpris autant qu'inquiet de la plus jeune. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face pour quitter la compagnie qui lui avait été imposée. Marchant aussi vite que si l'un et l'autre des laisser-sur-place avait été porteur de maladie.

Violine regarda sa sœur disparaître de sa vue et une étrange sensation la prit à la gorge. Une sensation comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, elle avait le sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle ressentit comme une urgence. Celle de courir après elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, de la supplier de faire ensemble demi-tour afin de rentrer chez elles. Elle n'en fit rien, mais cette émotion ne fit que croître en son sein, jusqu'à lui donner le tournis. Portant sa main à son front, elle se pencha dangereusement en avant, des éclairs dansant devant ses pupilles. Elle se sentit partir vers l'avant et ne dût de rester debout, qu'à la poigne de fer qui lui saisit le bras.

« **Mademoiselle ! Est-ce que ça va ?** » s'enquit le nommé Cullen Rutherford, qui gardait respectablement ses distances, tout en lui prêtant assistance. Cela ne suffisait pas à tenir Violine debout, si bien qu'il dût user de ses deux mains pour la retenir de tomber en avant, mais il s'enquit rapidement que personne n'y prête plus d'attention. Il en allait de la moralité de chacun d'eux après tout.

« **Je ne sais pas… C'était étrange… Merci de votre sollicitude, Ser. Je crains de vous causer plus d'ennuis, que vous ne le supposiez.** » La jeune femme se redressa, aspirant l'air ambiant à grande goulée pour tenter de faire passer ce vertige, qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. « **Quelle empotée, je fais. Je suis navrée, ne vous sentez pas l'obligation de me porter assistance. J'ai cru voir une taverne, je vais m'y rendre le temps que cela passe.** » continua-t-elle en lui offrant le plus pauvre des sourires de contritions. Mais cela ne sembla pas dérouté l'homme, qui lui rendit un maigre sourire également, lui faisant comprendre par là-même qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle ne saurait jamais se rendre à la taverne sans assistance.

« **Fort bien, je vous y accompagne et j'irai ensuite m'enquérir d'un endroit où vous loger, le temps que votre sœur revienne du conclave. Appuyez-vous sur mon bras.** » Cela dit, il la relâcha le temps de lui tendre son bras d'arme, le plus solide pour supporter qu'elle s'y appuie de tous son poids. Un instant, la brune voulut tenter une percée héroïque et se redresser pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas une jouvencelle en détresse. La douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes suffit à l'en dissuader et elle accepta bon gré malgré, l'aide qu'il lui fournissait. « **Cela doit être la fatigue du voyage. Vous venez de loin et votre sœur ne semble pas être femme à souffrir la lenteur.** » L'homme était plus proche de la réalité, qu'il ne le pensait réellement. La fatigue pouvait expliquer que la jeune noble se sente mal, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas cela. Toutefois, elle se garda bien d'en parler à son assistant. D'une part, car la douleur lui enserrait à nouveau le crâne et d'une autre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui être un fardeau plus longtemps.

En compagnie du militaire, elle se rendit au lieu donné et y trouva aisément une place non loin du comptoir, ainsi que de la tenancière. L'endroit n'était pas totalement désert, mais il était loin d'être plein à craquer. Quelques clients se trouvaient attablé ci et là, souvent à distance les uns des autres, trahissant le malaise qui régnait en ces lieux. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Depuis le début de la guerre ouverte entre les mages renégats et les Templiers, plus aucun endroit à Thédas n'était vraiment sûr. Encore plus aujourd'hui et maintenant, ici sur les lieux même du Conclave convoqué par la Divine. Violine observait les gens autour d'elle. Certains semblaient être des habitués, sans doute des gens qui peuplaient le village et qui venait en clients réguliers ici. D'autres étaient sans aucun doute des pèlerins sans aucun liens avec l'événement en cours. Des gens qu'on avait refouler sur le chemin du Temple et qui prenaient leur mal en patience. Quelques gardes surveillaient l'endroit avec un certain sérieux, sans doute sur le qui-vive avec toutes l'agitation alentour. Un bruit mât devant elle la fit sursauter et sortir de ses réflexions. La tenancière de la taverne venait de poser devant elle, un gobelet remplit d'eau et s'en allait désormais en silence en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Dans la foulée, elle remarqua que son chaperon désigné, venait de franchir la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Seule, Violine s'affaissa légèrement sur sa chaise et retira ses gants en cuir. Elle observa alors ses mains, qu'elle avait maintenu enfermée dans ses gants une grande partie du voyage. Elle les regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Étrangement, le monde lui semblait irréel autour d'elle, comme s'ils se déplaçaient au ralentit ou une dimension différente. Elle secoua vivement son crâne et s'empara de son gobelet en bois pour en avalée une gorgée. Elle commençait à croire que c'était l'endroit même qui était la source de cette impression. Elle était assise ici dans un calme relatif, ne pensant à rien de particulier et pourtant tout semblait continuer à se détraquer dans son crâne. Elle reprit une gorgée d'eau et se massa ensuite vigoureusement les tempes en fermant les yeux, fixant son esprit sur une pensée agréable. Aucunes ne lui vient pourtant, triste écho de sa confusion profonde face aux évènements en cours. Ne refit surface que l'incompréhension face à la réaction de sa sœur. La peur intestine qui la labourait secrètement concernant son entrée dans les ordres. La colère à l'encontre de sa mère, qui n'avait même pas eu un geste à son attention lors du départ. La tristesse ressentie dans la dernière étreinte que lui avait offerte son père. Son visage se dessina à nouveau aussi réellement que s'il avait été là en face d'elle. L'orage de ses yeux meurtrit de tristesse. La supplique de ses traits pour qu'elle fasse marche arrière. Mais la fierté et l'orgueil l'en empêchait, même encore à cet instant. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit son gobelet d'eau et le termina d'une traite après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Au moment où elle reposa le récipient, un homme armé entra et l'apostropha : « **Mademoiselle, on m'envoie vous quérir.** » Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour elle et cela devait se lire sur son visage, car le soldat continua : « **Le Commandant Cullen vous demande.** » La peau d'albâtre de Violine blanchit d'avantage lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase. Elle était réellement confiée aux bonnes grâces d'un si haut gradé ? Voilà qui était encore plus gênant pour elle. Sans un mot pourtant, elle quitta sa place suivant le soldat, tout en remettant ses gants en cuirs. Une fois la porte de la taverne passée, elle remit sa capuche bordée de fourrure sur sa longue chevelure noire, car la neige tombait désormais à gros flocon. Tant et si bien, qu'on y voyait plus à deux mètres devant soi. Violine ne se laissa pas dépasser pour autant, pressant le pas en relevant sa jupe pour ne pas faire perdre son temps à l'homme en armes.

« **Vous me diriez bien pourquoi ces nobles dames voyagent toujours avec autant de choses !** » râlait un homme chauve doté d'une moustache rousse de belle taille, tout en poussant sa malle dans un petit baraquement près des remparts. À ses côtés le commandant, qui l'avait fait demander, tenait dans ses bras le harnachement de sa monture. Derrière lui, des hommes vêtus d'un uniforme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, montait une nouvelle tente de belle taille. Il allait sans doute lui répondre quelque chose de bien préparé, mais Violine l'en empêcha en parlant avant lui.

« **Parce qu'il leur faut une dot solide pour rentrer dans les ordres, monsieur.** » Le râleur s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle, à la fois ébahit et surpris d'avoir été entendu. Cullen s'était également retourné et la regardait comme si elle fût démente. Mais Violine ne les voyait pas, elle fixait sa malle sans rien dire de plus et en attendant simplement que les choses avancent. Comme rien ne se passait, elle releva sa tête encapuchonnée et se tourna vers son chaperon imposé. « **Est-ce là que je dois trouver mon repos, jusqu'au retour de ma soeur, Commandant ?** » Le concerné retrouva ses esprits et regarda tout à tour Violine, puis le pauvre hère qui s'occupait de la lourde malle.

« **Euh… oui… oui, c'est bien ici. Merci pour votre aide, Harrit. Vous pouvez retourner à votre forge. Je pense que nous nous arrangerons du reste, mademoiselle et moi-même.** » Le taciturne forgeron haussa ses larges épaules et vida les lieux en lançant quelques paroles marmonnées. Dans le lot, la noble demoiselle comprit un : ' À votre service. ' Cependant, elle n'aurait pu le jurer. À son tour, le soldat envoyé la chercher se retira, non sans saluer son supérieur hiérarchique. Ledit supérieur entra alors dans la modeste maison de bois, suivit timidement par Violine. « **C'est assez sommaire, mais vous serez au chaud. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire par ici**. »

La jeune demoiselle observa le lotissement avec un air neutre, mais pas dénué d'intérêt. C'était sommaire, mais confortable. Un pan de mur en bois isolait la porte de la pièce principale. Celle-ci abritait un lit assez grand pour deux personnes, une simple table en bois avec deux chaises et une commode. Contre le mur du fond, une cheminée en pierre amenait à la fois chaleur et lumière à l'ensemble. Ci et là, quelques affaires et guéridons finissait l'ensemble. L'un ou l'autre tableaux avaient été ajoutés aux murs, dont une carte détaillée de Thédas. Cela serait bien plus que suffisant pour la jeune femme, qui devrait somme toute s'habituer à un train de vie plus simple désormais. D'ici peu, elle n'aurait pour seul lieu de repos qu'un dortoir avec les autres novices et dans un avenir lointain, une cellule particulière qui n'aurait pas le confort de ce logis. Son attention se porta à nouveau sur Cullen, qui venait de déposer les harnais de son cheval sur un guéridon vide. Sans ajouter de paroles et tout en faisant des gestes amples, il ramassa une caisse en bois et un baluchon au sol. Violine regarda les affaires, puis l'homme blond et recula d'un pas.

« **Attendez… c'étaient vos quartiers ?** » finit-elle par lancer sur un ton aussi surpris que plein de reproches sous-entendus. Bien sûr, nombres de nobles dans sa situation auraient simplement décidés de se taire ou aurait hautainement commenter la sobriété du logement, mais elle non. Elle se sentait plus outrée et mal à l'aise de privé cet homme de son abri, que le quelconque droit de râler. Bien qu'elle fût dans un sens en train de le faire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Eurydice décidé pour elle, voilà ce qu'elle se disait en cet instant, et encore moins l'écouter lorsqu'elle lui demandait de l'attendre avant d'aller à la chanterie. Son éclat de voix eut pour effet de surprendre encore une fois l'ancien Templier, qui remit de son émoi passager, haussa ses larges épaules cachées sous son armure.

« **C'est petit, je n'en disconviens pas… mais c'est confortable, je peux vous l'assurer. Et une domestique a…** » Son plaidoyer en faveur de l'endroit fût interrompu par Violine, qui remettait sa capuche sur sa tête et sortait de la maisonnette. Laissant tomber son matériel ramassé, il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. « **Mademoiselle Trevelyan.** » Celle-ci fit volte-face se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec son chaperon, qui sembla troublé par cette proximité involontaire, mais personne ne se démonta pour le moment. « **J'essaie de faire au mieux avec ce que j'ai, vous savez.** »

« **Je n'ai nullement remis en doute vos bonnes intentions, Ser. Il ne me sied simplement pas de vous priver de votre logis !** » Contra la brunette avec plus de hargne que ce que la bienséance permettait. Désarçonné, son interlocuteur s'était sans doute imaginé, qu'elle vivait mal le manque de luxe de l'habitat, mais il n'en était finalement rien. Violine soupira et baissa les yeux sur la neige immaculées, qui s'amoncelaient à leurs pieds. « **Je ne suis pas ici pour me montrer ou être traitée en princesse, Ser. Je pense que vous l'avez compris, maintenant. Je me serais volontiers contentée d'une tente, étant donné que bientôt ma vie sera plus sommaire encore que l'abri que vous me fournissez. Pardonnez-moi de m'être emportée de la sorte. Vous vous êtes montré courtois, secourable, aimable et surtout serviable. Pourtant, je suis encore là à vous le reprocher. Je ne désire pas passer pour une diva et pourtant j'agis comme telle.** »

« **Vous allez réellement entrer au service du Créateur, mademoiselle ?** » Le ton cachait mal une sorte de déception au fin fond de l'interrogation. Violine releva ses yeux d'améthyste vers l'homme en armure, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus aucune certitude quant à son avenir à cet instant précis, comme si le fait que Cullen énonce cette interrogation, l'avait vidée de ses résolutions. Il avait involontairement mis le doigt sur son incertitude et son interrogation profonde. Et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui répondre, parce qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire. Elle ruinerait sa vie, ses espoirs d'enfants et ses rêves les plus profonds en faisant cela, mais quel avenir une mage apostat avait-elle réellement dans ce monde. Bien sûr, elle le cachait depuis des années et avec un talent certain, mais pour combien de temps encore. La jeune fille ne se rendit compte du véritable bouleversement que cette simple question avait créée en elle, que lorsqu'elle ressentit la brûlure de ses larmes sur ses joues.

« **Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas le choix…** » Au fond des yeux couleur d'ambre du commandant, l'interrogation se lisait, mais également une chaleur humaine qui trahissait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il voulait l'aider, elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas par intérêt, puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas, c'était comme ça… Un élan de serviabilité, d'humanité et de bienveillance. Il lui demanderait pourquoi elle était si sûre de ne pas avoir le choix et sa conscience lui hurlait de se méfier, car elle serait capable d'avouer à cet ancien Templier, ce qu'elle était. Mais le Commandant, de quoi elle l'ignorait encore, n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, que la jeune femme se plia en deux. Terrassée par la douleur, elle se retrouva à genoux dans la neige, hurlant à plein poumon sans s'entendre le faire pourtant. Son crâne était labouré par une sensation inqualifiable, à mi-chemin entre le choc électrique et la fureur des flammes. Ses oreilles étaient devenues sourdes à toutes les voix environnantes et seul son corps semblait encore l'informé sur ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Du froid qui venait de ses jambes dans la neige, à la chaleur des bras de Cullen qui s'était mis à sa hauteur pour tenter de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devinait sans mal, qu'il était rongé d'inquiétude, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. À ses yeux aveugles à la réalité, elle voyait dansé des éclairs verts et anthracites, qui ne firent que renforcé la peur qui lui dévorait désormais les entrailles. Dans cette mélasse sans couleurs ni forme, une vision prit forme dans son esprit. Celle de sa sœur étendue dans un marécage poisseux aux mêmes teintes que les éclairs. Sa peau marbrée baignant dans la fange et ses yeux pervenches devenus vides et vitreux, grands ouverts. Son visage toujours dur et fermé, figé dans une expression de peur et d'horreur.

« **Eurydice…** » marmonna-t-elle alors que peu a eu la douleur refoulait en arrière et que ses sens lui revenaient. Au même instant, une déflagration monumentale parvient aux oreilles du monde et elle releva la tête. Au-dessus de Darse, entre deux pics de montagne, un énorme vortex vert s'élevait vers le ciel déchiré, alors que des morceaux de pierre volaient dans son sillage. Une vision apocalyptique, qui avait fait s'arrêter les badauds alentour. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Les gens réalisaient à peine, que le Saint Temple Cinéraire venait d'exploser. Les cris commencèrent à affluer vers Violine toujours au sol, qui se leva d'un bond pour s'élancer en direction des portes de Darse. « **EURYDICE !** »

Elle n'y parvient jamais. Une poigne de fer l'enserra à la taille et elle se retrouva plaqué contre la pièce d'armure, qui recouvrait le torse du commandant. « **Non !** » clama-t-il en resserra l'étau de ses bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se débattait pour reprendre sa course et rejoindre sa sœur. « **Mademoiselle Trevelyan, écoutez-moi ! Vous allez vous mettre en danger pour rien.** » L'image de sa sœur morte dans ce marais gluant lui revenait sans cesse et finalement, elle cessa de se battre contre cet homme, qui ne voulait que sa sécurité. Sa respiration était désormais secouée par des sanglots sans larmes, manifestation de sa peur et de sa colère intérieure. Doucement, les bras du chevalier se desserrèrent autour de sa taille et ne servirent bientôt plus d'étau, mais de soutien. « **Sergent ! Amenez tout le monde à la chanterie, c'est un ordre. Barricadez-vous et ne l'ouvrez que sur mon ordre.** »

Violine n'était maintenant plus qu'une marionnette, que le pauvre homme fit passer dans les bras d'un autre soldat. Ce passage la réveilla et elle tenta à nouveau de se débattre pour sortir des bras de cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'électricité crépita aux bouts de ses doigts, sans qu'elle n'en ait cure à présent. Au diable son secret en ce moment, sa sœur gisait peut-être parmi les cendres du Temple et elle voulait en découdre avec les responsables. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses prunelles aux teintes violettes, vecteurs imagés de la colère qui dansait en son sein. Toujours en prise avec le soldat, deux mains gantées de cuir encadrèrent son visage déformé par la rage.

« **Violine. Arrêtez.** » Ses yeux se levèrent à la rencontre de ceux de Cullen. « **Ne me forcez pas à agir. Je vais retrouver votre sœur, je vous le promest. Rien ne sert de…** » Il sembla hésité, se demandant probablement s'il visait juste dans ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. « **De trahir votre secret**. »

« **Ils m'ont pris ma sœur ! Elle n'avait rien avoir là-dedans !** » Une étincelle plus forte au bout de ses doigts firent céder le soldat derrière elle. À nouveau maîtresse de ses gestes, elle plaqua ses mains contre celle du chevalier.

« **Ce n'est pas une raison, Violine ! Calmez-vous !** » Le ton était dur, directe et froid, mais il eut le don de la calmer. « **Gardez votre sang froid. Je vais sur le terrain avec mes hommes et vous, vous allez vous réfugier à la chanterie. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose, c'est auprès d'eux que vous trouverez une utilité.** » Les pouvoirs de la jeune femme refluèrent en son sein et elle se calma alors, réalisant qu'avec son inexpérience du combat, elle serait un fardeau plus qu'autre chose.

« **Ramenez-la, Commandant.** » Elle crispa ses doigts sur le cuir des gants de son protecteur. « **Même si elle est morte, ramenez-la.** » Le grand blond acquiesça et relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Sa respiration était si forte, qu'elle jurerait qu'il vivait la même peur qu'elle et plus encore. Peur des évènements, mais également d'elle.

« **À mon retour, nous devrons parler. En attendant, continuer de faire ce que vous saviez apparemment si bien faire jusqu'ici. Cachez votre magie, mademoiselle.** » Et il tourna les talons en aboyant ses ordres aux autres hommes, ceux qu'il emmenait avec lui. Ces hommes qui étaient effrayés eux aussi. Qu'allaient-ils trouvés là-haut ? Que c'était-il passé réellement ? Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? De son côté, Violine se laissa escorter vers la chanterie, tout en priant celui qui voudrait bien l'entendre, que sa sœur soit encore en vie. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle n'ait jamais atteint le temple. Mais connaissant sa sœur, elle aurait chevauché bride abattue pour s'y rendre et ne pas être en retard.

10


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Des cieux déchirés vient Son courroux.**

Le vent soufflait tel un démon à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie de fortune de Darse. Le feu des chandelles ne cessait de vaciller dangereusement, faisant craindre qu'elles ne s'éteignent à chaque instant. Le feu de l'âtre, lui-même, résistait vaillamment aux assauts des bourrasques qui s'engouffraient dans la cheminée. Dès le départ des troupes armées, menée par le Commandant Cullen Rutherford, les habitants, pèlerins et autres pauvres hères avaient trouvé refuge dans la Chanterie. Malheureusement, la vieille dame de pierre n'avait bientôt plus pu contenir le flot de gens cherchant abris et refuge en son sein. C'est ainsi qu'une partie des réfugier avaient quitté le lieu de culte avec les gens qui nécessitaient des soins. La cohue avait été telle, qu'on ne put éviter les poussées et les coups perdus, causant des dommages aux uns et aux autres, avec heureusement peu de gravité. Parmi eux, Violine et une femme hurlant à la mort après son mari disparu et sur le point de donner naissance. Dans le flot sans forme de ses paroles, la jeune Trevelyan avait vaguement compris que le père de l'enfant à naître était Templier, et que malheureusement, il s'était rendu au conclave.

« **À trois, poussez !** » Lança haut et fort la jeune et noble apostate en posant une main sur le ventre arrondit par la grossesse de la jeune femme. Ses mains étaient déjà poisseuses des fluides corporels de celle qui se battait désormais pour donner la vie et conserver la sienne. Des mèches de ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front couvert de sueur. S'il faisait froid dehors, si certains grelottaient et se collaient aux sources de chaleurs, Violine, elle, n'avait pas froid. La peur lui enserrait les entrailles, la concentration peignait ses traits et elle masquait aussi bien que possible sa crainte de perdre l'un des deux êtres dont elle avait les vies en main.

« **Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?** » Lui demanda l'alchimiste, qui s'était improviser guérisseur, avec qui elle avait quitté la Chanterie. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, mais peut-être encore moins qu'elle. Le stress dévorait ses traits pourtant rudes et froids quelques heures plutôt. La Trevelyan lui adressa un regard à la fois interrogateur et à la fois sévère, tentant de lui faire clairement passer le message que ses lèvres vinrent ensuite délivrer :

« **Vous voulez prendre ma place, Adan ?** » L'alchimiste blêmit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas.

Personne ici ne voulait prendre sa place. Ils étaient tous pétrifier tels des statues de glace, se tenant les mains et priant ensemble le Créateur. Pourquoi priaient-ils ? Pour la Divine, qui avait sûrement succombé ? Pour que le Créateur leur pardonne leurs péchés et répare le trou qui ouvrait désormais les cieux ? Pour que cette femme soit délivrée et son enfant en bonne santé ? Si l'hébétude et l'incompréhension étaient les sentiments qui parcourraient actuellement tout le monde, la mage avait, elle, décidé de réagir. Et si en silence, elle priait également, c'était uniquement pour cette dernière option. Pour l'heure, sa seule préoccupation était tournée vers la femme en sueur, devenue douleur et larmes.

« **Alors rendez-vous utile. Je vous ai déjà demandé de l'eau chaude et des linges propres. C'est tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment.** »

Elle quitta le regard sombre d'Adan qui, ramassant son courage vacillant, s'en alla prestement chercher ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé. Une vieille femme se leva alors du troupeau agglutiné près de la cheminée, peu sûr sur ses vieilles jambes arquées par le temps. Tout en elle pourtant respirait la sagesse propre aux anciens, mais également la bienveillance. Dans un silence religieux, elle vient prendre la main de la future mère et la serrer dans la sienne. Caressant le front brûlant de la suppliciée, elle lui murmura quelques paroles inaudibles aux oreilles de la mage. La sage-femme improvisée croisa le regard de la douairière, un court instant, un instant intense. Un signe de tête fût simplement échangé, un message sans mot transmit. La voix de la noble demoiselle trancha l'air alors aussi cinglante qu'un coup de tonnerre dans le calme des montagnes : « **Poussez !** »

* * *

Les vagissements du nouveau-né étaient désormais derrière elle. Elle trônait seule à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, à peine vêtue de sa robe tâchée, recouverte de son tablier de prêt sanglant, les manches encore retroussées à la hâte et s'essuyant les mains méthodiquement. Le vide se voyait dans le fond de ses yeux aux teintes violettes, son esprit était tourné vers ailleurs. Elle fixait sans la voir, ce trou vertigineux dans le ciel aux couleurs émeraude, s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu se produire, ce qui s'y produisait encore actuellement.

« **Ils vont bien. Elle l'a appelé Bryant, comme son père.** » L'informa la voix d'Adan dans son dos. Il lui tendit une cape râpée, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle avait abandonné la sienne à la mère et à l'enfant, pour les protéger du froid. Avec un léger sourire, la jeune femme prit le tissu et le posa sur ses épaules, remerciant de ce fait l'alchimiste bougon au visage désormais détendu. Ensemble, ils regardèrent à nouveau la brèche dans le ciel, silencieux un très long moment, se réchauffant dans leurs habits de fortune.

« **Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?** » Les yeux d'améthystes de l'apostate se tournèrent vers son collègue, elle scruta le fond de ses yeux noirs avant de regarder le village vide autour d'elle.

« **Non.** » Répondit-elle sans plus de détails, sans vouloir en dire plus. Il était des choses qu'elle gardait farouchement secrète et pour elle-même. Elle était née noble, on ne parlait pas des choses qui pourrait faire honte à la famille. Adan sembla respecté cela et au lieu de chercher à en savoir plus, il observa à son tour le village désert.

Les rares maisons de Darse, toutes en bois, étaient recouvertes d'une neige épaisse et blanche. L'éclat vert dans le ciel, se reflétait parfois sur elle, mais pâle et doux. Au point que cela aurait pu être beau, si ce vortex perçant les cieux n'avait pas été une si terrible réalité. Des cheminées, une épaisse fumée grise s'échappait avec régularité, comme autant de nuage d'un ciel d'orage partant rejoindre les cieux. Rien, ne pouvait dire que ces maisons étaient abandonnées de leurs propriétaires, mise à part quelques portes encore ouvertes, non refermées dans la précipitation du moment. Darse était un village fantomatique à cet instant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seul le chant rageur du vent dans leur oreille troublait la paix. Pourtant ils le savaient, le long des remparts du hameau, les rares soldats rester à l'arrière faisaient le pied de grue, rongés par l'inquiétude, attendant de nouveaux ordres. Et finalement, surplombant tout et eux surtout, la Chanterie, semblable à une véritable forteresse, dont les portes rouges étaient closes et gardée de même par quatre gardes transit de froid. Le silence était désormais lourd, mais Adan le rompit.

« **C'est si paisible.** » Commenta-t-il de but en blanc. « **Ce village ne restera pas vide longtemps, je le crains. Nous devrons bientôt faire face à un flot de blessé. Mais puisque nous ne pouvons pas sortir, il nous sera difficile d'aller nous ravitailler en herbe pour soigner tout le monde.** » Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et poussa un nouveau soupire.

« **Nous ?** » Lança Violine en regardant l'homme à ses côtés, comme si elle n'eut pas bien entendu. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, c'est vrai, mais pourrait-elle seulement en faire plus sans attirer l'attention sur ce qu'elle était réellement. N'était-ce pas dangereux pour elle, comme pour les autres ? Pourtant, une chaleur nouvelle s'était installée au creux de son ventre, irradiant dans ses veines. Quelqu'un lui reconnaissait enfin une utilité. Elle pouvait aider les gens, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire. Et cela n'avait pas de prix pour elle.

« **Bien sûr, vous pensez que je pourrais me passer d'une assistante de votre valeur ? Vous avez le côté humain qui me fait cruellement défaut.** » Cela, elle l'avait aisément compris, en effet. Adan préférait sans doute mille fois s'occuper de ses mixtures, que de s'occuper de soigner les blessés. Malheureusement, dans l'imbroglio des gens présent, il semblait être le seul qualifié pour la tâche. Lui et maintenant elle. Les joues de Violine prirent une teinte rosée et elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures invisibles dans la neige, un sourire venant tout de même illuminer son visage.

« **Merci, Adan. C'est la chose la plus gentille que l'on m'ait dites depuis un long moment.** » Confessa-t-elle en coinçant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour les réchauffées. Tout son corps protestait de rester dehors à présent. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer au chaud, car elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses orteils engourdis par le froid.

« **Je vous avais sommé de rester dans la Chanterie !** » Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fouet et Violine, comme l'alchimiste avaient sursauté avant de se tourner vers son détenteur. Dire que le Commandant était en colère aurait été un doux euphémisme. Son regard ambré s'était d'autant plus assombri en voyant l'accoutrement de sa jeune protégée, maculée de sang maternelle, alors qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Dans sa tête, Violine s'en doutait, il s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle eût recours à de sombre sortilèges interdits, bien qu'elle n'en connût même pas une goutte de ce savoir.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » Commença-t-il, sa main d'arme amorçant un lent mouvement en direction de son épée. Pétrifiée, la jeune femme n'osa même pas un mot pour se défendre et, elle ne pouvait compter sur Adan pour l'aider. Elle avait agi exactement comme le commandant le lui avait sommé, elle avait caché sa magie. Alors qu'il allait proférer la pire des accusations à son sujet et potentiellement, raccourcir son délai de vie, il fût interrompu par les vagissements du petit-être qu'elle venait d'aider à venir au monde. La vieille doyenne sortit de l'infirmerie à ce moment-là et l'apostropha sans se soucier de la présence du soldat.

« **Elle veut vous remercier, mademoiselle.** » Les yeux de Violines quittèrent alors le danger le plus immédiat, qu'était devenu celui sensé la protéger, et rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de fortune en compagnie d'Adan et de la vieille dame.

Le calme était revenu dans l'infirmerie, les gens avaient pris leurs aises et n'étaient plus tous agglutinés. Certaines femmes d'expériences se pressaient autour de la jeune mère, maintenant assise sur son lit de fortune et couvant du regard son plus précieux don du Créateur. Ses traits fatigués, ses cheveux luisants ne trompaient pas sur son état physique, mais elle souriait. Elle souriait à ce petit bout d'homme, seul souvenir de celui qui était parti pour de bon, sans doute. Qui aurait pu survivre à pareille explosion ? Personne n'avait l'air de se faire d'illusion. Mais cette naissance, ici au pire moment, une nouvelle vie en bonne santé dans ce chaos, avait semble-t-il apaisé les peurs et les tensions. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers la porte, lorsque la vieille lui indiqua la présence de la mage. Un sourire moindre que celui réservé à son fils l'accueilli et pour la première fois, Violine se sentit gagné par le sentiment de fierté.

« **Merci…** » Lança-t-elle, encore la proie de sentiment contradictoire quant à sa joie d'être mère et le chagrin d'être veuve. La jeune Trevelyan lui rendit son sourire de son mieux et soutient son regard, afin de lui parler avec sincérité.

« **Que vous soyez en vie, sains et en bonne santé est la seule gratitude dont j'ai besoin. Nous veillerons sur vous deux ces prochains jours, je vous le promets. Reposez-vous, vous l'avez mérité… tous les deux.** » Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que la mère ferme les yeux et s'abandonne dans les bras du sommeil le plus réparateur. L'accoucheuse fit alors demi-tour sur elle-même et manqua de se heurter à l'homme en arme qui l'avait suivie, sans avoir dégainé. Dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension se lisait aussi clairement que le cantique de la lumière sur un livre de Chanterie. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. » Lui dit-elle alors catégoriquement en passant à côté de lui, ce dernier lui emboitant le pas.

« **Vous conviendrez, qu'il était naturel que je doute de vous. Surtout après votre petite démonstration, il y a quelques heures de cela.** » Continua-t-il sans la lâcher d'une semelle, sans doute décidé à mettre à profit son temps pour avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme. L'attention de cette dernière fût d'abord préoccupée par le nombre de blessés qui franchissaient les portes et par le flot de gens qui quittaient la Chanterie. Mais elle se retourna sèchement vers le grand blond, faisant voler sa longue crinière noire autour d'elle.

« **J'en conviens ! Mais il vous arrive souvent d'accuser les gens d'être mage du sang, sans preuve ?** » Elle planta ses iris irréelles dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. « **Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sang sur une robe ? Une raison suffisante ? Je ne connais rien à cette magie, mais je pense tout de même savoir qu'il en faut plus que cela.** » Elle soupira et leva impérieusement ses mains encore sales. « **Mais admettons. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Dites-moi seulement maintenant, ce qu'il en est de là-haut… Qu'avez-vous vu et trouvez** ? »

Par-là, elle entendait bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa sœur. Elle n'avait guère d'espoir, il s'était évanoui avec les heures qui s'étaient écoulées sans lui laisser le temps de réalisé. L'après-midi déclinait déjà et ils devaient encore tous faire bien des choses. Adan et elle devrait s'occuper des blessés et plus vite cette discussion prendrait fin, plus vite elle pourrait se remettre au travail. L'homme d'armes en face d'elle sembla un instant embêté par sa question, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose et qu'il souhaitait lui cacher la vérité.

« **La brèche vomit des démons de toutes sortes et elle crée… des filles. D'autres failles s'ouvrent un peu partout, déversant ces cauchemars de l'immatériel.** » Il l'invita à marcher plus loin en sa compagnie tout en continuant de s'adresser à elle. « **Beaucoup de mes hommes ont été blessés, d'autres tués… Par chance, Darse est hors de portée de ces failles pour l'instant. Mais, si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de les fermer, nous ne pourrons pas les tenir à l'écart des civils très longtemps. Ceux qui vivaient à l'écart sont soit mort, soit disparu ou ont été rapatrié ici.** »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une sensation étrange reprit la jeune femme. La même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt. L'effet d'un monde qui tournait au ralentit et qu'elle évoluait sur un nuage irréel. Seule la voix du commandant était claire à ses oreilles et lui rappelait qu'elle était encore bien là où elle était quelques instants plus tôt.

« **Il n'y a pas de survivants à l'explosion… Et votre sœur…** » Commença-t-il sur un ton mal assuré, car il fût empêché de continuer la suite de son récit. Un son dans la foule sembla ramener les choses à leurs places et à leur vitesse normale. Deux femmes venaient d'entrée dans Darse, tout en étant en grande conversation. Elles étaient suivies par deux gardes portant une civière, sur laquelle un corps reposait.

« **EURYDICE !** » S'écria Violine en courant vers sa sœur, mais elle n'y parvient pas.

D'abord, parce que Cullen l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en la retenant par le bras. Ensuite, parce qu'elle s'effondra elle-même au sol, terrassée à nouveau par cette douleur sourde dans son crâne. Avant de retourner dans cette cécité effrayante, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu rencontrer à nouveau. Mais avant tout cela, elle avait vu un flash de lumière verte monter du corps inerte de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons sans s'entendre, son esprit était à nouveau plongé dans cette mélasse anthracite et émeraude. Un flot de murmures, de cris empli ses oreilles et peu importe où elle posait les yeux, le sol était jonché de cadavres calcinés. D'autres couraient enflammer avant de tombé au sol dans un bruit glaçant. Cette vision était apocalyptique, Violine se demandait où elle était, ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, mais surtout, comment sortir de là. Une nouvelle douleur la prit, mais cette fois à l'arrière de la tête et ce fût le trou noir.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme s'éveilla, la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne se manifesta à nouveau et elle passa ses doigts fins sur son cuir chevelu endoloris. Quelqu'un l'avait purement et simplement assommé sans sommation. Peut-être il y avait-il eu une raison cela dit. Elle mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la pénombre du lieu et sa vue brouillée s'éclaircit progressivement. Ses doigts glissaient sur de la fourrure douce et chaleureuse, l'invitant à rester allongée sur ce lit et a replongé dans le monde des songes. Cependant, elle devait s'éclaircir les idées sur ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi l'avait-on assommée ? Qui l'avait amenée ici ? Et surtout, où était-elle ? Elle fit alors un effort pour se redresser et observé les lieux. Elle retient un cri de surprise en se rendant compte, qu'elle était dans le baraquement qui lui avait été attribué par le commandant. Cela élucidait également une autre question… C'était probablement lui, qui l'avait amené ici, avec ou sans aide. Par voie conséquente, peut-être que c'était le même commandant, qui l'avait assommée. Cela faisait beaucoup de supposition, mais l'ensemble comportait une certaine logique. Non sans mal, car sa tête lui tournait, elle quitta son lit et se remit sur ses deux pieds encore chancelants. Elle devait retrouver Eurydice et trouver un moyen de quitter Darse, avant de rentrer chez elle par n'importe quel moyen. Et de préférence en restant en vie et en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'elle se tenait au mur de bois, qui jouxtait le lit, elle entendit une chaise racler le sol et dans ce qui lui sembla le même mouvement, elle se retrouva avec la pointe d'une épée pointée sur son cœur. Ses yeux améthyste suivirent la lame, jusqu'à la main gantée de son propriétaire, puis remontèrent jusqu'à croiser les yeux de celui qui la menaçait. Les yeux d'ambre, pourtant avant bienveillant, s'étaient teinté d'un étrange mélange. La colère, l'incompréhension, la peur… Tous les traits de son chaperon semblaient tirés, glacés, durs et rendait l'ensemble encore plus menaçant que la lame elle-même. Pourtant, elle ressentait la morsure de la pointe de celle-ci dans sa chair, si bien qu'elle n'osait plus respirer.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** » Dit-il en rompant le silence, mais en ajoutant une tension supplémentaire à cette scène déjà insoutenable. Violine haussa ses sourcils foncés, se demandant un instant ce qui l'avait mené à devenir ainsi et surtout, quelle réponse il attendait. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, la mage n'osant pas rompre le non-bruit, de peur sans doute que la lame ne s'enfonce en son sein.

« **Vous n'êtes pas une abomination au sens stricte du terme. Vous n'êtes pas possédée par un démon, sinon il se serait défendu pour sauver l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il occupe. Alors, expliquez-moi !** » Cette dernière réplique, il l'avait hurlé, faisant sursauter la jeune femme et faisant s'enfoncer l'arme dans sa peau fine. Elle voulut lui hurler à son tour qu'elle ne savait pas, mais la réponse ne lui suffirait pas.

Elle avait l'horrible sentiment d'être prise au piège, qu'elle n'était encore en vie à cet instant, que pour répondre à cet interrogatoire. Violine ne voyait pas d'issue favorable à cette altercation. Il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'en ce qui concernait les mages, il ne faisait aucune concession et cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Un goût des plus amer régnait en maître dans sa bouche, qu'elle en avait du mal à déglutir. Elle sentit la chaleur poisseuse d'une goutte de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure infligée, parcourant la peau de son ventre et continuant sa course. Elle refoulait son envie de pleurer, ses yeux lui brûlait méchamment. Bravache, elle avait assuré à son père, qu'elle n'était pas effrayée par la mort, mais à quelques pas de celle-ci, elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour. La Trevelyan en avait fini avec les illusions et les espoirs déments. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa sœur, ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Elle ne serrerait jamais plus son père dans ses bras et jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire qu'elle était désolée de lui causer du tourment. Elle ne rirait plus avec Nicholas, ne broderait plus avec Cassiopée et ne parlerait plus lecture avec Priam. Jamais, elle ne pourrait revoir Achilles… Elle allait mourir et ces souvenirs lui permirent de se décider à affronter la mort, en regardant son bourreau dans les yeux.

Ses bras ballant le long de son corps se mirent en mouvement et elle attrapa la lame qui appuyait contre elle à deux mains. Elle resserra sa prise, goûtant le tranchant de la lame de ses paumes et planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux du commandant Cullen. Ce dernier l'observa faire, un mélange de surprise et de stupeur jouant un instant dans ses prunelles chaudes. Il ne raterait pas son coup, ça elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne souffrirait pas, même si la possibilité de la douleur l'effrayait. Tout mouvement fût alors suspendu dans le temps, avant que Violine ne se décide à parler.

« **Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous fournir, Commandant. J'ignore de quoi je suis la proie. J'aimerais le savoir. J'aimerais vous répondre. Je ne le peux pas.** » Cet aveu d'échec lui était tout aussi amer que l'inextricable situation, à laquelle elle s'était condamnée en venant ici. « **Le voile est déchiré, qui sait ce qui va s'abattre sur les mages et si nous allons pouvoir y faire face. Croyez-vous vraiment que nous soyons aveugles au danger que nous pouvons représenter ? Que je n'ai aucune conscience de ce que je suis, simplement parce que j'ai été tenue à l'écart du monde des Cercles ? J'en ai bien plus conscience que vous en tout cas. Et ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis juste une personne comme les autres, avec des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas souhaités. Avec une vie que je n'ai pas souhaitée.** »

De ses mains entourant l'épée s'écoulaient à présent des perles de sang, qui courraient sur ses poignets, dans une glissade infernale vers ses coudes et pour finir le sol. Elle attendait une réplique, un aboiement, une autre conjecture ou un contre-argument. Rien ne vient pourtant, le visage de l'homme resta fermer, dur et froid, plus rien d'autre ne traversait ses yeux.

« **Vous m'avez jugée et condamnée de toute façon. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne changera votre point de vue sur moi. Alors allez-y. Mais faites vite et faites bien. Je ne veux pas souffrir.** » Elle ferma alors les yeux, desserrant ses doigts de la lame et laissa ses bras retombés à côté d'elle. Elle attendit le coup fatal, résignée à son sort et pourtant, cela tardait à venir. Elle sentait encore la pointe de fer contre sa chair, mais celle-ci tremblait à présent. Elle recula. Pour mieux frapper, se dit-elle. Puis vient le bruit caractéristique de son retour au fourreau et elle ne comprit pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur le monde et l'ancien Templier.

« **Les mages ne sont pas des gens comme les autres.** » Trancha-t-il amère et sévère, la jaugeant du regard. « **Et ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger. De fait, vous n'avez commis aucun crime.** » Il se détourna d'elle ne lui offrant comme seule vue que celle de son dos. « **Pas encore.** »

Du soulagement qui lui enserra le cœur, elle ne put profiter longuement, car les paroles de Cullen venaient de lui faire bouillir les sangs, comme rarement dans sa vie. Elle sera les poings, malgré la douleur de sa peau à vif. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle fixait le sol, elle leva ses yeux vers le commandant. Tel le tonnerre fou, ses iris s'étaient illuminées de rage et de colère. Le venin lui vient aux lèvres et bientôt, elle ne put contenir ses paroles.

« **Les Templiers non plus, ne sont pas des gens comme les autres !** » Cracha-t-elle dans le but évident qu'il réagisse. Il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers elle, alors qu'elle continuait sur sa lancer. Envoyant toute la rancœur qu'elle avait envers ces hommes qui l'avait effrayée toute sa vie durant et qui, encore aujourd'hui, semblaient se permettre de juger de qui devait vivre ou mourir. Ou pire, d'être apaisé. « **Que sont les Templiers ? Les chiens de garde de la Chanterie. Un ordre d'homme et de femme, qui se croient suffisamment bien né pour juger de la vie d'autrui. Ils se prétendent défenseur des pauvres hères du dehors, qui n'ont pas le malheur d'avoir vu naître en eux la magie. En vérité, vous ne devez vos capacités à nous arrêter qu'à ce qu'on vous fait consommer et qui vous réduit en esclavage ! Des esclaves et des drogués, usant d'une magie non naturelle, pour asservir d'autres êtres vivants. La magie doit servir l'Homme et non l'asservir… Douce ironie. Vous n'en êtes peut-être plus un, mais vous agissez et agirez toujours comme tel.** »

Devant la verve de la jeune femme, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre. Pourtant, sa colère se lisait dans son regard et dans la crispation des muscles saillants de son cou et de sa mâchoire carrée. Il était tendu, prêt à bondir et à répondre, mais il restait figé. Rassemblant le reste de son courage, Violine leva la tête, de son plus bel air hautain et noble, elle s'approcha du féreldien.

« **Si, moi je suis un monstre, parce que je suis née ainsi, sans possibilité de choix. Qu'est-ce que vous, vous êtes ? Vous, qui avez choisi sciemment de devenir un monstre et un bourreau ? J'ai conscience de ce que je suis, mais en avez-vous jamais eu conscience ?** »

Son regard planté dans le sien, le silence s'installa. Long, lourd et tendu à l'extrême. Quel mage au monde, Tévinter mise à part, n'avait jamais craint les Templiers ? Elle avait vécu dans la peur de leur ombre. Celle-ci planant tel un vautour au-dessus de sa tête. Aux moindres faux pas, elle attirerait leur attention et serait punie. La terreur avait d'autant plus grandi avec le recrutement d'Achilles parmi eux. Mais jusqu'ici, Violine leur avait échappé. Douce ironie, que pour sa première aventure en dehors de sa cage dorée, elle finisse chaperonner par l'un d'eux et démasqué par ce même homme. Ce fût elle qui rompit cet échange silencieux, pour regarder la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

« **Je veux voir ma sœur.** » Dit-elle à mi- mots, avant de spécifier la suite de ses idées. « **Je veux savoir si elle va bien. Cette chose émanant d'elle est ce qui a causé mon malaise. Il faut que je sache.** »

« **Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? À peine en contact avec cette chose à deux mètres de distance et vous vous êtes mise à hurler comme une possédée ! J'ai dû vous assommer, lorsque j'ai vu la foudre s'échapper de vos mains !** » Contra Cullen en posant son bras contre le pan de mur en bois, stoppant la possible progression de Violine. « **En outre, ce petit incident a attiré l'attention de deux des responsables des opérations. Je n'ai pas pu leur cacher votre lien de parenté. J'ai fait au mieux pour cacher votre… état. Elles veulent vous interroger et vous n'y couperez pas.** »

« **Oh ! Une chance que je n'aie pas fini dans un cachot alors.** » Se moqua-t-elle en retroussant légèrement son nez. « **Et c'était bien trop aimable à vous de me traiter avec autant d'égard… Pour me menacer ensuite !** » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tout en plissant ses yeux, elle le fusilla du regard. « **Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Menez-moi donc à mes interrogatrices. Elles seront déçues, mais qu'importe.** »

Cullen ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vient finalement. Il soupira longuement, porta sa main à sa nuque et la massa avec insistance. Sa journée n'était décidément pas simple et il en avait probablement assez d'en prendre pour son grade.

« **Très bien. Il est de toute manière inutile de faire trainer les choses.** » Conclut-il en faisant demi-tour. Il prit la cape râpée accrochée au porte-manteau et la tendit à l'apostate. « **Mettez ça. Vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous allez avoir affaire. Mais puisque je dois retourner sur le terrain… Le plus tôt sera le mieux.** »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la maisonnette, laissant Violine seule avec son vêtement à attacher. Elle secoua sa tête brune et soupira à son tour. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas non plus. Aucun d'eux n'essayait de le faire non plus. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi accusateur et protecteur à la fois. Elle était habituée à la simplicité de sa vie de noble, elle devrait s'habituer à la difficulté de la vie réelle.


End file.
